happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Lord O' Darkness
Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Truffles page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 12:08, August 29, 2011 Thanks for the new pic of buck and chuck Kay. Yep, probablay. I'll work on it tomorrow. 1 02:20, February 29, 2012 (UTC)Doug.scheer1 02:20, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Post Plot Please Can you post a plot for The Night of the Dolphin please. Can you make a episode starring my fan charcter without dieing and featuring fan charcters that will die Adoption See here for information. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 23:27, March 27, 2012 (UTC) When is the next fan episode coming out and can torn and rip surive in it Winnie The Pooh Can you post images of Winnie The Pooh characters in HTF style please. Images for Robo Star's smoochie Could you post images for Robo Star Smoochie please? Lumpy's Stupidty Smoochie and Flippy's War Smoochie Can you make images for Lumpy's Stupidty Smoochie and Flippy's War Smoochie? CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 21:50, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh yes, and Splendid's Hero Smoochie. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 22:00, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Scratchy Smoochie and Handy's Work Smoochie Could you post images for Scratchy and Handy smoochie please Pokemon Can you post Treecko, Poochyena, and Zigzagoon in HTF style please. Sid The Sloth Could you post an image of Sid The Sloth in HTF style please. I Am Sorry I am so sorry for rip-offs of Itchy & Scratchy ''and ''The Simpsons. I promise I will NEVER do it again. from Hiiragi1234 Disney Could you post images of Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy and Pluto in HTF style please. again Sorry to bother you again (its me the creator of Robo Star) could you post images for the Robo Star Smoochie Please? ARE YOU LAZY? Why aren't you posting images for the pages i want images on? Fro Hiiragi1234 Dude, don't force him to do ALL the work on the wiki. Use bases or draw your own-we don't care if it's bad or good, it's still your own creation. Even if he made a pic for Kooka, he's not going to do all the work, Hiiragi. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 18:33, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Whiskers Even though you made him more cat-like, thank you, but the picture was too wide and looked horrible. I'll work on it myself, but thanks anyway. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 01:31, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Pierce Hey, uh this is about your fanon character, Peirce. I think he is SO COOL! Can I use him for one of my Fanfics, please? I promise I'll use him to full advantage! Fungus Do you mind if I make a smoochie for Fungus? I have the perfect idea. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 02:21, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Construction template Hey, do you know if there is anything you could do to fix the template? It is turning pages completely orange, much to my annoyance. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 17:59, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi Lord O Darkness! I was asking, Can I add Robo Star and Sir Gron to the episode Pranks for the Memories? Re: Pranks for the Memories Your welcome. I am also trying to see if I can make a picture for it too. I've been working hard on my pictures, I'd be glad to help :) CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 23:58, April 7, 2012 (UTC) May I Can i Put my fanon character,Cloudy on the fanon wiki?Loveh 02:32, April 13, 2012 (UTC)Loveh You don't need to ask to put fan characters on the wiki, so go ahead. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 02:37, April 13, 2012 (UTC) New episode Can you make an episode starring Robo Star, Cashew, Cuddles, and Fatty featuring no-one and no appearances. And please make Robo Star, Cashew and Cuddles die and Fatty survive please. From Hiiragi1234 Come on please I tried adopting this wiki but they declined my request. WE NEED SOME ADMINS ON THIS WIKI! IT'S YOUR CHANCE! THIS GUY WON'T STOP IT, SO WE NEED YOU TO ADOPT IT NOW! CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 18:21, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Rose and Rosy, Mom and Baby, Pop and Cub Come on, Rose and Rosy are two different characters, Mom and Baby are fan characters so no need changing to Pop and Cub. Deku RayTube....Deku Princess... 18:50, April 13, 2012 (UTC) From Danielsecond can you make a episode Staring torn and one Featuring one of your fan charcters in a season 5 episode Danielsecond 23:47, April 13, 2012 (UTC) P.S Torn flips out and survives Can you put 2 episode of season 4 on the list of episode here here`s the ones am talking about http://happytreefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Torn_and_Rip%27s_Revenge http://happytreefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Mall-oween Danielsecond 20:30, April 15, 2012 (UTC) When you make a new episode staring your charcter can Guddles appear in it if thats ok Danielsecond 22:12, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Spook Well he is green, he has fox ears on the side of his head. He wears a purple shirt and blue pants, he has fur sticking out across the top of his head. He is not a Flippy fan character Oh, I thought you meant just his appearance. I dont have alot of time to do all that anymore, but Ill tell you his personittly. He is actually pretty smart, having A's in every class. He has a clean record and tries his best to keep it that way. He is best friends with Superspeed, and always hangs out with him. He dislikes Rose as she always injurys him everytime she comes along. Like Rose, he isnt well liked, due to him being a nerd (and Rose for being really creepy). I am at school right now and Spook, Rose, Mom and Baby, were suppose to be like extras. Not Main Characters...more of personal charactersDeku RayTube....Deku Princess... 17:16, April 30, 2012 (UTC) From Danielsecond When you make a anther episode of staring your charters can Guddles And Snowie be in it Danielsecond 20:37, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Platypus Aliens Can I use the Platypus Aliens in my ka-pow series, "Bros to the Most"? CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 22:10, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) Thanks for making the image for Far Up Lie. I totally lol'd when I saw it. And judging by the look of Nutty's mouth, hands, the barf, and the chocolate bar, it must of been hard to make the picture, eh? Thanks anyway :) CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 01:02, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Image 2 Thanks for the image for Litters of Love, but did you even read the plot? Buddy and Kooka weren't on a sidewalk when Nutty chittered by, they were planting Buddy's garden. Plus, did you even look at the picture on Buddy's page to see how she really looks? I mean, she has big orange and brown stripes, and HAS BRACES. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 11:22, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for improving the image. Only problems are that Buddy has stripes on sides of her mouth and Kooka didn't have a bamboo stick in his hand. But its okay, you've improved a bit. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 01:38, April 26, 2012 (UTC) New image for Simpsons Can you make an image of The Simpsons as different animals instead of all bears and an image of The Flanders in HTF style please. From Hiiragi1234 Just wondering =D In The Love bites short the smell of love is it does it mark guddles first love bite appearing Danielsecond 19:23, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Please Take These Pages Down Excuse me, Lord O' Darkness sir. I'm inovationhtf from dA and I have a favor to ask. Would you please take down the Scales page? I already stalked this Wiki for a while and I found out that my dA friend's character (Scales) is shown on the Wiki. I don't want to see her burdened by the existence of her fan character in this Wiki. Oh, can you also do the same to my character Cheeks' page? I already got enough trauma by just looking at her. Just to let you know, she's no longer in HTF style. Just like in Scales' case, I also don't want to get burdened by that page. Even though I was responsible for putting her in this Wiki myself, I actually regret it. One last thing, please take down the Robbie one as well. I don't know why, but I'm feeling uneasy and I'm also afraid that Piodx would be very angry if he stumbled upon it. I know that you might not be responsible on some pages, but please reply. Htfaddons 14:19, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Mr. Burns Could you do Mr. Burns in HTF style please. Oh. Now I understand that you're not the admin, but... Those characters have been given bad rating by many viewers of All Work and No Belay. Even though you only made those pages as tributes, not everyone will be happy about it. Also, who knows that we would be treated a lot more harsh via those "hate guns" if those characters remain in the Wiki. You know, even people from HTF Social might stumble upon those pages, and who knows, some people from there might make fun of them. I'm so worried because of the drama that will repeat again and again with the same reason in the past. We, the owner of the respective OCs, don't want that. I might not sound reasonable, but please understand. Htfaddons 21:47, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Adoption You can adopt the wiki here. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 01:06, April 28, 2012 (UTC) May i use Gutsy in my HTF short "Jump For Joy"?Loveh 21:17, April 29, 2012 (UTC)Loveh Simpsons images Now I know you think there are too many Simpsons crossovers on this wiki but I'm a big fan of the show. Could you upload some images of Simpsons characters in HTF Style please. From Hiiragi1234 PS. Do every Simpsons character you know on this wiki. I can't trust you anymore. Look, dude, I know season 5 had far more episodes, but let me tell you something. Remains of the Flippy Part 1, back during 2011 when I made it, I intentionally intended to make it the season 3 finale. Now, because of the Season 5 problem, you have now messed it ALL up. Why couldn't you just move some Season 5 episodes (maybe starting from Planting to Granting because it introduced a new intro) to a new season 6? I can't trust you anymore after this. I will be leveling you to a rollback from an admin on the HTF wiki, and you should change this back and do my idea. And you must do it ALL by yourself, okay? I'm not helping you. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 01:33, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, thanks for turning things back to normal. I also edited the season navigators to get it fixed more: Welp, I have given you admin rights back on the HTF wiki, you have especially earned it :) CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 02:06, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Aussie Outback Friends Episodes Can I make a canon episode for Aussie Outback Friends? If yes, which one would be good, an episode where Pup appears with Dingo, or an episode where Dingo and Pup both appear and both die (instead of just Pup dying)? CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 02:25, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Aussie Outback Friends (again) Can I make another episode of Aussie Outback Friends? Don't worry, I won't be asking to make too many more episodes (since I made A Hole at the Park) Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 18:11, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Dog Darn It! When is Dog darn it going to be finshed Danielsecond 20:13, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh and Snowie survive in it because it`s her debut Hippy's Garden Smoochie Thanks for Hippy's Smooche images, but his outline is grey, not purple (though it does sound unusual). Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 22:07, May 7, 2012 (UTC) HTF Digiter Hey, have you ever used HTF Digiter? It's awesome. I used it to make many of my characters, such as Rotty, Moldy, Lurky, Minty, and Mia (and Batty and Warry). It is a cool resource for making characters and images. Also, if you want any type of pose, then go to the "Bases" section. Also, if you go to "full project", there is your chance to make an image for an episode! But the backgrounds might not be the best. Try it out if you can! Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 23:06, May 7, 2012 (UTC) The Dog Days Can you put Dog Darn It! in The list of episode Snowie Snowie Where Are You! Re: AOF (Bump) So, does that mean I could make another episode for Aussie Outback Friends? I have a good idea for the season 2 starter. Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 23:41, May 16, 2012 (UTC) While I was at school (and while you made Bunyip Alert and Photo Stop), I thought of a good idea for an Aussie Outback Friends episode starring Stripes. Can I make it? Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 22:39, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Episode Sorry if this gets annoying but if you ever make an episode can Charlie And Ronald Be in it? Snowie Snowie Where Are You? Episode ideas Sorry to bug you but I have some ideas for new fanon episodes: Under Pressure: Trippy saves Hippy from a collapsing footbridge but not himself For Weather or Worse?: A big storm strikes HTF land I'll Get Ewe: Lifty and Shifty rob some sheep from a farm At a Snail's Pace: Lumpy's pet snail "runs" away and causes chaos Crime Doesn't Pay: Lifty and Shifty get arrested and find out that prison is more torture than they think. A Gut Feeling: Nippy accidentally gulps down a shrunken Torn and Rip wanted to know that Torn is alright. It's Out of this World: Sniffles and several fanon and canon characters go to outer space RespectTheDisney5 21:42, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Hello I used Pranky in my HTF Break Tickled Silly if that's alright with you. :3 Signed, Brittonbubba 11:22, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Episodes How do you make one of those tables for the list of episodes. I wanted to add The Hoover Dam to Season 8 Deku RayTube....Deku Princess... 14:32, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, I forgot... Deku RayTube....Deku Princess... 14:43, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Spook Spook's page has been finished and ready for anything else Deku RayTube....Deku Princess... 17:03, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Spook is a fox Deku RayTube....Deku Princess... 17:47, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Picture Thing Look, I like your picture for I've Machine That Before, but you can't use Class Act explosion for all explosion pictures. The episode took place in the daytime, not night. Sometimes original pictures are better. Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 20:17, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Puffing Paint I changed the plot to where Pierce punches Robo Star and Superspeed, but Grunts slices him and Robostar and Superspeed up with a chainsaw. Is that better? Emily and Kit-Kat's Picture Uh, hi. How do you add a picture to a character template? I got the picture for Emily & Kit-Kat now, but I can't figure out how to add it to the character template on their character page! Please help me! Abbeybunny 15:17, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Abbeybunny Flashy Dashy You forgot to add the following episode Flashy Dashy to the list of episodes. Abbeybunny 15:13, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Abbeybunny Pictures You do really good with these pictures. But I have a question: How do you make the pictures? Do you use paint or something? Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 19:39, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I got some ideas for ya! Have you wasted your ideas for HTF fanon episodes? I don't think you have done some that involve: Some HTFs going to Space with Sniffles. A storm striking HTF land. Flippy, Ale, Nippy, Trixie, Rip and Torn all flipping out at the same time, leaving innocent HTFs in jeopardy. Trippy rescuing Hippy from a collapsing wooden bridge. Flippy hurting himself OR Someone accidentally swallowing a shrunken HTF RespectTheDisney5 17:38, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Cand? What is a "Cand". Reviving Cub is listed under it and is the only one. Should I remove it from Reviving Cub?Deku RayTube....Deku Princess... 13:50, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Brain Freezy is Finally Finished I finally finished Brain Freezy and it needs to be put in the List of Episodes. Can you please do it now or later? Abbeybunny 20:08, June 17, 2012 (UTC) You are just nuts. JUST NUTS. Seriously. You are just replacing characters to get your characters in the spotlight now (replacing Scales with Licky. Though, replacing Goofy with Wooly was actually a good choice). I am removing your adminship PERMANENTLY. Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 19:33, June 18, 2012 (UTC) HTFV Hello, . This message is being sent to you and a few other people. I'd like you to help me add episodes to the list and make images for episodes of Happy Tree Fan Versions. Thank you for taking your time to read this message. Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 00:31, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Dude. Really? If Crossovers are not appropriate for fan versions, what about Itchy and Scratchy? Or Scrat? Dude, let the crossovers stay. My page, my rules. And please make sure the fan versions follow the characters. Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 15:46, June 23, 2012 (UTC) How about a Space episode You haven't done one on space travel. Call it "It's Out of this World!" RespectTheDisney5 15:40, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Sharpen the Claws's Image The image for Sharpen the Claws is the recent one. I need help for posting it in the List of Episodes. Can you please help me? Abbeybunny 21:04, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Some amendments to "Blast Off" and more ideas YOU'VE DONE IT WRONG. I WANT IT TO BE THE SOLAR SYSTEM, NOT JUST THE MOON! The Moon could appear but let the other 7 planets appear too. Add more fanon and canon characters as well. It would be funny to see a fanon character get sliced in half by Saturn's rings. Here are three more episode ideas: Wooly trying to make a playground-sized picture of an ambulance out of things from a local hospital. Call it "The Big Show-off" A storm striking the forest, causing major damage and deaths. Call this one "Calm before the Storm" Some fanon and canon HTFs going to a swimming pool. Call that one "Water you Doing Here?"RespectTheDisney5 21:33, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Maybe the Big Picture, storm and pool episodes could be next. I just don't know how to create an episode :'(. Blast Off could depict the Platypus Aliens chasing Cheesy and the HTFs through the Solar System and many HTFs could die on the planets such as Hippy getting sliced in half by Saturn's fast spinning rings.RespectTheDisney5 21:50, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I just hope you would comply with the ambulance picture, pool and storm episodes and the Blast Off amendment. I'm just not good at coming up with juicy plots. My imagination is a bit weak at the moment. There could also be ideas about parachuting and bridge rescue. The parachuting episode would star Lumpy and would be called "Para-Sight" and the falling wooden bridge episode could be called "The Bridge is Falling Down". LOOK! I just want to see the ambulance big picture, the storm, the pool, the parachute and the falling bridge OKAY!? P.S. Have you done an episode on fencing (sword fighting)? After " Water you Doing?" The Big Show-Off Calm before the Storm Para-Sight The Bridge is Falling Down Take O-Fence (The fencing episode) P.S. Other things, pfffft. What like? What's making you dawdle with making these episodes? RespectTheDisney5 22:07, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Idea for Seasons 13-16 Popups Hello. I have an idea for the character popups in the Internet Seasons 13, 14, 15, and 16. My idea is in the following paragraphs: The title of the episode, starring characters, featuring characters, and appearing characters will have their own poster. The title of the episode would be in large letters in color in a background that does with the title. Starring characters will have a poster with adjectives that describe them on the right of the poster. The poster is the color of the character in it, also. So, it will say: "Starring..." and then the posters with the characters on it would be seen. The characters on the starring posters would pose. Featuring characters have a little bit different poster. The poster plays a clip from an episode from any season (just like the Internet Seasons 11-12) and there are adjectives on the left of the poster. So, it will say "Featuring..." and then the character posters would be seen. Appearing characters appear together on one big poster. This poster has no adjectives whatsoever. So, it will say "Appearences are going to be made by..." and then the appearing characters would appear. Below are my character's starring posters. Try to think of your own! Also, think of the featuring characters' posters. I have no ideas at all XD. *Emily & Kit-Kat are inside a green and purple poster with the adjectives "Fox cunning and fashion loving". *Trixie is inside a purple poster with the adjectives "Wizard wolf". *Cavity is inside an orange poster with the adjectives "Candy fox". *Mimi is inside a pink poster with the adjectives "Internet princess". *Freezy is inside a light blue poster with the adjectives "ICEE arctic fox". *Mintleaf is inside a light green poster with the adjectives "Minty squirrel". Death ideas for the upcoming episodes The Big Show-Off: A camera for the view of the picture falls off and impales Wooly in his eye and then the crane topples over and crushes Wooly. Artsy and Painty come to see the picture from the top view of the hospital but are pushed from a high window and splattered on the pavement. Calm Before the Storm: Some HTFs could die in the storm Para-Sight: Cuddles could jump off the plane and splatter on the ground after his parachute failed to open The Bridge is Falling Down: Trippy could accidentally fall into some sharp rocks below the bridge after rescuing Hippy. Take O-Fence: Flippy could stab someone in the chest with a fencing sword when he flips out. Goat With the Flow I named it that because there are generic goats seen althroughout the episode (numerous amounts). Sorry I didn't point that out in the article. How about I change Wooly with Gutsy? :I If you going to make an episode can you let Guddles Torn Rip And Fiona apper in itDanielsecond 03:23, June 27, 2012 (UTC) And this time Torn And Rip survive in it List of Episodes Wait, you removed the point of no crossover episodes on List of Episodes? More than a Peel-ing was just made because it was a season finale, is that why? Does this mean crossover episodes can be added anytime now? Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 14:42, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Aussie Outback Friends Can I make an episode of AOF? Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 23:52, June 27, 2012 (UTC)